User talk:Breannamation
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Fandom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Breanna Beetlejuice page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lehall (Talk) 18:24, April 26, 2011 Wiki ideas? Hi! I was wondering if you have any thoughts for things to add to this wiki...features, pages, templates? Let me know if anything occurs to you, I would love to hear your ideas. -Lehall 01:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Im birdywirdygal and im a big fan of your work. I really like how you do pictures. They look ALOT like real monster high chraracters Ps: My real name isn't birdywirdygal lol Dance Freakout Hey Natural,it's Anonamous (not my real name XD).I've been on the Fandom a lot for last few days and today I came across your Dance Freakout page.It sounds like a really cool (but super hard) project.Just wanted to tell you that you are awesome (Breanna is one of my favourite OCs on the Fandom,along with Grace Reaper and Kyoko Koneko) and wish you good luck.If you're ever able to finish this movie,annouce it so that we can all hear.I would love to see it. Rock on! 02:52, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Anonamous Classic Monster hey can u do the classic monster thing for my ocs Zelda and Gina ? Animation Hey, it's Vanessa! I saw the comment you left on my Monster High mini movie page! Thanks! I did see your mini movie, and that's where I got the inspiration for this. At first I had no clue how to make it but I think I figured it out :) I used Paint/Paint.net to edit the pictures and it looks really good so far! The trailer is still being made, though, but I've already cast most of the voices. They are (so far) being played by MadieB1999 (BFF with You Tube account)'s ghoulfriends and brother. They need like one or two more boys to voice cuz at the moment Ben is the only male voicing ;) Love to hear from ya! Hey Breanna, it's Electra from MHDolls ^^ LeiVeil 22:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC) It's not problem, I'm happy to help! I've removed the picture as well for you. I dunno how I managed to miss the picture but that's it all sorted! Nice to meet you as well! <3 AvalonJane 17:12, November 7, 2011 (UTC) hi its me, samoyea/ secret the kitsune/ the shrew tamer, i just wanted to say hi Samoyea 14:01, November 20, 2011 (UTC) This is a message about something Hey Breanna! I have started a page, yes, a page, not just a category for the Band. Now we have a page and a category and we are totally awesome! :D IEatIdiots 08:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC) The Idiot Eater Another comment I keep on making that mistake. I even made the mistake on dA. MadieB1999 wants YOU! Hey, it's Vanessa! Remember Monster High and the Fab-BOO-lous Adventure? Well, first of all, the trailer is on the web. Second, MadieB1999 would like to include a few of the best OCs on this site, and Breanna Beetlajuice is one of them! A picture I made of her from scratch will be up soon, and will post it here below. Hope to hear from you! I added a few things to Breanna's outfit. At first it was just to see how it looked, but the green really does go nicely. If there is anything I need to change, please let me know! Biggest Fan Hi Breanna! I was wondering if Hannah le Fright could be Lina's band's biggest fan.Draculauren 22:40, November 23, 2011 (UTC) DraculaurenDraculauren 22:40, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if I could put the Dance Freakout CD on Draculauren's DOTD box. I promise to give Credit!Draculauren 02:30, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Webisode help? How do you do a webisode page like you do?Draculauren 04:17, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Question How do you make a category? Your friend, Draculauren 03:37, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Will we...? Ever get to see Part One? Ever? P.S I killed Caleb off, but you probably already know. I have two charries in the works, one OC and one backgrounder/extra IEatIdiots 03:30, December 14, 2011 (UTC) reply I would love to see it though. And thank you. 17:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Breanna. (ignore) i hate your caharecter hate it all!!!!!!!!! Please. I don't even know you, so next time, put your name down. Much easier. I'm fine with hate - you do have an opinion. Thenaturals 11:11, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey there. I really like your characters, honestly, I think they're awesome (and that's a rare thing for me to say). I was wondering, seeing as I love doodling...can I draw some of your characters? I'll give you credit (of course), it'd be giftart...a gift for having awesome characters. They look fun to draw...I can't resist drawing fun looking characters. So, permission? (sorry, I'm just a freak when it comes to asking for permission and stuff...) BarbarianKnight3 15:32, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure, of course you can draw them! I'm really flattered and I can't wait to see them. Thenaturals 17:09, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Art theft Hey Thenaturals you might wanna look at this Rocky Laye the owner must have stole your art -Alyssa101 P.S She also stole one of Owllove125's art you might actually want to see it. Cece Laye Thanks for the deets. Thenaturals 11:33, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thenaturals yet again...But this time Malia Ficent the owner has been rampaging through Melissa Gorgon,Clawroline Wolf and Lily Wonka and I gotta tell Dandycandy98 about her art being stolen too and MermaidMelodyFanForever about her picture from the dress up game being stolen. Alyssa101 :D Possibilities of RftG for my OCs If it is possible, could I make some Rave from the Grave outfits for my characters? I just needed to make it totally sure that it was okay for me to make some outfits for a handful of my ghouls. If you would rather I not made RftG outfits for them, then fine. Just wanted to be sure it was okay with you. P.S. Answer me on my talk page (I might forget about it otherwise). Just a tip :) Oh, I should answer on your page? Ok ^^; Again, total wiki noob with this sort of thing. but answering, yes. Yes of course you may, provided that you credit me with the set. Your designs though would fall under the "fanart" section on the page I created though, since they aren't design I created/drew myself/say are an "offical" part of it...if that makes sense and doesn't sound really presumptious or something like that Yes, you can make RftG outfits as long as you credit me with the set creation. KPenDragon 16:13, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sure, I'll definitely credit you! '' ''Well, I better get to some work, shouldn't I? Could I ask, who of my characters do you think I should feature in the line? Of course, I'll put in Breanna and probably Lina but if you have a favourite character of mine then I'll try and feature them too :) '' Um...no I don't exactly have any favorites. You just do what you think will look good, for who you want. It's all up to your imagination! :D ''KPenDragon 17:14, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Gane Over Hey, it's Vanessa! We're making a new fashion series, Game Over, and would like Breanna to be a part of it! It's about a Wii game where you can connect to other players globaly called Nintendopolis, and somewhat resembles Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Here's what info we have so far: *Other players: Sally Boo-Shriek (MadieB1999's OC) Bonnie Koopa (My OC) Shannon Dorf (AllieS1999's) Grace Reaper(MissKitten's) *Favorite Character: Pikachu *Weapon: Lightning Wand So that's all the info so far on BB, so please let me know what you want her Username to be. Thank you very much, have a nice day, and watch the tram car please. Vanessa789 18:02, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to add the Game Over page to the Wiki soon and there is a section about the characters, so one will be for Breanna. I would like you to come up with her Username on "Nintendopolis". Vanessa789 18:02, January 16, 2012 (UTC) hi your characters are the best! Lunavampirek15 13:56, January 22, 2012 (UTC) sorry! Thenaturals sorry i use you base i dont have any ocount to use you base i hope you forgive me :] . Dandycandy98 . How to Create page Heya! I was just cleaning up the How to Create page and I was thinking that the image showing a selection of OCs could maybe use an update as we, sadly, no longer have Grace Reaper around. As you created the last one I was just wondering if you'd be happy enough to create a new one for the Wiki as you did a good job with the last one. As for what OCs you use we could maybe include the past 2 OCs of the month, Breena (or another of your OCs, up to you who you use) and we could maybe have a wee look around for others to use? Let me know what you think! C= AvalonJane 17:58, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! That's brilliant looking! Thank you muchly! --AvalonJane 21:07, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Breanna Beetlejuice Custom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I figured out how to make a Breanna custom! Madie's going to put her in Monster High: Lovesick Dramah (TBA) but I think you need to know how. You will need: *Create-A-Monster Werewolf/Dragon set *CAM Insect *CAM Triclops *Basic Clawdeen *Basic Abbey *Operetta (Substitute Sweet 1600 Clawdeen or CAM Sea Monster) 1. Attach Insect's head to the torso, along with the upper arms and thighs of Werewolf. 2. Slide Werewolf/Dragon wig into Insect's head (fold bangs under scalp). 3. Attach shins and forearms, but NOT HANDS. 4. Use Operetta's (or S1600 Clawdeen or CAM Sea Monster) hands I stead as her gloves (NOTE: Operetta's and Clawdeen's hand nubs are a bit thin, so a very small piece of clay or Funtack may be rolled around the nub). 5. Use Abbey's tights as Breanna's. 6. I used Clawdeen's shoes, but you can always repaint them. But they resemble Breanna's best. 7. Put on the Triclops' dress and the Werewolf's sweater. 8. Style her hair any way you want. 9. Photoshoot! Hope this helps! (Honestly, the only CAM pack I have now is Werewolf/Dragon. I figured this all out by staring at the back of a box!) Vanessa789 00:36, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Someone Erased Your User Page Hi it's me again I was looking through the Recent Wiki Activity and saw that someone erased your User page. It's a Wikia Contributer and it was a while ago but this needed to be brought to your attention. Vanessa789 21:10, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Diary Covers Hi, Breanna! I was browsing through your OC page and her diary (so as Impert's), and I saw your diary covers! How do you make them? MessayFishay 12:20, May 14, 2012 (UTC)MessayFishay Thanks Thank you, Breanna for giving me the site for the diary cover bases! :) Character Art Breanna, how do you make your OC character art? I like them a lot! polyvore i love your account on polyvore i am on it too heres a link to my polyvore page Link to polyvore i cant find any of your oc's did someone delete them like u deleted mine?!?!?! candycast Candycast again. Candycast again she says she's seeking revenge on you. http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Candycast/hi Alyssa101 P.SBig fan of your OC's :D oh yeah and she keeps on deleting inforemation from YOUR pages but I have revised them a few times. Alyssa101 your welcome!I like to help people so yeah Alyssa101 A Reply You're welcome, Thenaturals. My pleasure. By the way, I erased the photos. :3 — Auremint 06:07, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hi! I love your OCs! Sunnypool1 14:45, June 23, 2012 (UTC) hi i forgive u u showed me proof and i realized it was mermaid girl and auremint. however malia ficent wasn't the only oc deleted there was lily wonka and bella deville. im not accusing u however i need ur help.can u pull up the link like u did for malia ficent but for my other ocs this time so i can find out who deleted them and how to undo. i still haven't gotten malia ficent undone because its a link so i was wondering if u could giveme direction on how to get to that page. thx candycast